Strictly Business
by justaroundtheriverbender
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when a Hollywood starlet and a rising country singer get together for business? Will it stay professional or become something more. A concept I thought would be pretty fun to explore, obviously AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Beneficial Opportunity

_a/n: This is my first attempt at a romantic comedy. I'm writing this on a whim, so if its not perfect, bear with me. Familiar characters will be popping up here and there but mostly its about Richonne.  
><em>

Public relations manager of country music's latest rising star Rick Grimes, sits down before the singer. The red headed male, tosses the front cover of a tabloid on his desk. "Read that, read that headline for me." Abraham says to his confused talent.

Rick picks up the magazine and reads it out loud. "Country boy Rick Grimes finds himself a leading lady."

"Are you two dating?" Abraham awaits the singer's answer with dollar sighs in his eyes, but then decides he doesn't need the answer. "No, it doesn't matter, you two are gonna start dating."

"I don't even know her." The singer admits.

Abraham points down at the tabloid. "According to this you know her. Your album sales have gone through the roof since this hit the shelves. I don't know if its a bunch of her fans wanting to get to know who you are, but a relationship between the two of you will be a goldmine."

"I meet her at an after party in los Angeles, and she thought I was the waiter."

"But you're not a waiter, you're country music's latest heartthrob."

"This doesn't feel right, using a woman to climb the latter of success."

"I've already spoken with her publicist Sasha Williams, who's having a similar conversation with your little starlet as we speak. Nobody's getting used. Not when the both of you are in on this business arrangement."

* * *

><p>"I thought he was the waiter." The actress says to her publicist upon entertaining this strange conversation. Arranged relationships, weren't uncommon in the industry, but she never thought she'd be apart of one.<p>

"Michonne-"

"I'm not dating a man just to gain popularity, I have enough of it already." As an actress, Michonne lived an imaginary life whenever she'd step on set. She wasn't about to have the falseness of her job, weave in with the realities of her life.

"Michonne, for him its to gain a broader fan base, but for you, its to give you a different image to the public. You're very intimidating. Rick Grimes is a sensitive and passionate man, being with him will soften you up, take away some of that hard edge."

"Sasha I don't date...besides he got my drink wrong."

"I know you still miss Mike, and you went through a lot while grieving for him, but at some point you'll have to move on, its been three years."

Michonne didn't care about moving on, and even if she did it wouldn't be to a fake relationship. Sasha sees Michonne becoming visibly uncomfortable with the topic of her ex's untimely passing, so she quickly switches back to her business state of mind, reasoning with her client.

"No one says you have to fall in love with the man, but you are an actor. Think of this as another job. Your dating life is a hot topic right now, especially with award season coming up. People want to know if you'll show up with anyone. So, lets exploit the media as much as it likes to exploit you."

Sasha sighs as Michonne looks mildly disgusted by the entire prospect.

* * *

><p>Rick is shaking his head. "I don't feel right about dating her, whether its real or not."<p>

Abraham is slightly alarmed by hearing this, and can only come to one solid conclusion. He leans into Rick and looks both ways, as if the two weren't talking within the pricy of his office. "Is it because she's black?"

"What... of course not!"

"Come on Rick you've got to tell me these things. I have to get word to Sasha on whether you're in this or not."

"I only divorced Lori two years ago, I don't think I'm ready to date another woman...but also... wont this relationship intimidate some of my more closed minded fans?"

"We've already got their money. We need other people's money now. We can loose a few racists, fuck em. Their ways of thinking are primitive and we need to head into the future, interracial dating is beautiful. You can trust me Rick, trust my decisions."

"You're working real hard for your ten percent right now."

* * *

><p>"No I don't have a problem dating a white boy from the deep south." Michonne says.<p>

Sasha leans back in her seat, as Michonne gauges Sasha's reaction then clarifies her intent.

"I'm not being sarcastic, I really don't have a problem with it. Well, unless he makes it a problem."

"You see that? I couldn't tell if you were joking or not. That's the intimidating edge I was talking about."

"I don't need this Grimes guy to soften my appeal. I could just wear a lot of pink and smile more."

"But will you Michonne?" Sasha asks as if she already knew the answer. "I have to get back to AB1 with an answer pretty soon. I'd like to tell him you've given this the green light?"

Michonne sighs. "I'm not into this."

* * *

><p>"So she dated a rapper named Mike the Maker? I don't know, what if I'm too far away from being her type?"<p>

"Mike the Maker was more of a poet and a social justice advocate than just a rapper." Abraham defends as his many years as being the head of his own Public relations company, allowed him the chance to meet various people.

"Mike was a good man, I was proud to have meet him. She's attracted to good men, there's no specific_ type_ to being a good man."

* * *

><p>Sasha places the tabloid in front of Michonne. "Look how sweet the two of you look together, this is candid chemistry."<p>

Michonne looks at the tabloid, her face still shielded in discomfort. It was only about the idea of being set up, and never about Rick. The man who was nothing but kind to her that entire night, even though she thought he was in charge of getting her drinks most of the time. Sasha can see her warming up to the idea, if only just a little bit.

"Rick was sweet...not full of himself like every other actors in Hollywood."

Hearing this Sasha tries to contain her smile. "So what do you say?"

* * *

><p>While Sasha plays upon heart strings, Abraham doesn't, and baits Rick into the idea by bringing up some realities of the singer's career. It blunt and its tough love.<p>

"Look at this cover, when was the last time you've been on a cover of anything besides your own album?"

"Never, but-"

"You've never been on the cover of anything." An unfair statement since Rick was a private man who had always kept himself out of the public eye. "I know writing music is a love for you, its a passion, I'm only trying to get you to fulfill your passion and make lot of money." The red headed male insists.

People hardly bought entire albums anymore. The market's consumers bought singles, because its easy to pick and choose songs from iTunes and not have to spend ten bucks for a full album. That and the fact that most artists in this era didn't have much staying power, or provoked enough interest. Talent or not. Being on the cover of gossip rags and magazines got people talking, got celebrities famous. And fame brought in more money.

"I don't do it for the money." Rick voices.

"I know you don't but I do. That fancy cabin in the woods, I know its made out of trees, but you needed money to build that."

"Fine as long as she's okay with it." Rick picks up the tabloid again and looks at the picture with a smile. "She is beautiful." That entire night that's what kept replaying in his mind, how beautiful she was, the sound of her voice, but could he do this? Could he pretend to date her?

* * *

><p>Sasha is alone in her office now as a phone call from AB1 comes through. She picks up the phone, "yea Abraham she's in...what about Rick?"<p>

"He's in too."

"Excellent."

"Alright, were coming out to L.A. Lets get these two in the swing of things, and start making some money."


	2. Chapter 2 Research

Rick had been settling into his hotel suite, when a familiar face crashed in on what was supposed to be a simple unpacking. Shane Walsh, a man who had some small semblance of fame as the guitarist in a rock band, crudely named 'Sweater Puppies.' Rick confides in Shane on the situation with himself and Michonne. Shane derails the singer with a suggestion that the two do some research on the actress, so they decide to watch a few of her films. An idea Rick was into for the purest of reasons, in contrast to his friend.

"Why isn't she ever naked in her movies, where's the fast forward button?" Shane said searching for the remote. Rick sighs as his friend speeds up the movie in an attempt to see some _booty_.

"Shane, stop that. Can't you see I'm trying to watch this?"

"We're doing research man, we need to know what you're gettin' into... literally. Okay, her dress is good here, it's short and tight... look at them legs Rick. God damn!"

Rick rubs the palms of his now sweaty hands against his face in frustration and embarrassment, wondering if Shane was the only person who watched her moves for the soul purpose of getting off, instead of for her craft. Shane pauses the movie and watches the blush on his friend's face in amusement.

"You gonna be datin' her right? You shouldn't be ashamed of liking what you see."

"Shane, this whole thang may be a farce, but could you please tone down on the _objectification_. All you ever talk about is sex, while I'm here hoping not to fuck this whole thing up. I feel like you aint taking this thing seriously."

"I've been ordering all her movies. I'm helping the both of you out... Oh look, a shower scene!" Shane says in excitement as he plays the scene in slow motion. Rick laughs at a frustrated Shane who's watching steam covering Michonne's body from his view.

"Oh yeah, she has a no nudity clause." Rick remembered as Shane threw down the remote and got up.

"You think you should of told me that before I wasted eight hours looking for a pair a tits that weren't even there! Man fuck you."

Rick couldn't help but laugh. This man was his complete opposite, but he was like a brother to him. Even after he left Lori, Shane had been there for him, he even promised to catch the prick who she was cheating on him with and kick is ass. Rick obviously declined, but he appreciated the kind gesture.

"Shane have you ever been in one of these arranged relationships?"

"If I have a woman for more than one night, I'd lose my fan base."

"What you should lose are the monthly mug shoots you get for bar fighting and DUIs."

"It adds to my image." Shane defends, "and speaking of image, I have yet to take one bad mugshot...except for that one time in Veges, but those cops fucked my ass up. If I were ever a cop I would never beat anyone up that bad, that was some crazy excessive force man."

* * *

><p>Across town, in a home obnoxiously to big for just one person, Michonne had invited her close friend Andrea to be an ear for the actress to vent to. She knows Andrea can be trusted but she had no idea how much of a die hard fan her friend was, of the blue eyes serenader. The two are in Michonne's living room for a little listening session, when Michonne comes to a realization about Rick.<p>

"All of his songs are so... sad." Michonne said as her friend played the next song which consisted of a low, pitiful guitar strum and Rick's smooth southern voice, belting out his sorrowful life story.

Andrea takes a second to elaborate some meaning behind the music. "The song you heard before was about the troubles in his marriage, and how he regretted marrying so young. And this one is about his ex wife, and how he lost the soul of the woman he once loved."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this-"

"I still can't believe your doing him. He's so hot and cute, and his voice is to die for!" Andrea praised hoping Michonne would share in her enthusiasm.

"First of all, I'm not _doing_ him, it'll be like an ongoing movie. When the cameras are on, we'll be all lovely dovey, but once we're alone, he'd better keep his hands to himself."

"I wish I were you, but when do I not-could you get him to autograph something for me?"

Michonne looked at her friend and asked "like what?"

"A poster for me and Amy and a few cds... I also have a t-shirt-"

"How about I invite him over and you can meet him yourself... " Michonne stopped when her friend yelled at the top of her lungs and hugged a brow raising Michonne.

"Oh my gosh, the southern gentleman himself, talking to me... what do I wear, what do I do... if he talks I will literately faint-woops, I don't mean to act so... crazy." Andrea apologizes.

"I really need you to stop acting like a fan, and start behaving like a friend. I'm nervous about this. I don't know this guy. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into." What Michonne fails to acknowledge is that she's simply afraid to date in general.

"I may have an idea, lets do some research on him." Andrea says while in the action of pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>"Look, if you want some insight on this chick go to the internet, good or bad they'll have it." Shane says as he's walking around Rick's room, idly touching his things and searching through places he shouldn't, out of pure aimlessness.<p>

Rick shakes his head. "I don't know about that. I don't rely on the internet for facts on people's personal lives."

"Did the internet lie when I'm writing an email and I need to check the spelling of a word through google? No."

"Shane, what does a spell check have to do with anything?"

"It was there for me when I misspelled disappointment and it'll be here for us now."

Rick laughs.

* * *

><p>Andrea filters out Michonne's name, since she knows all recent updates would be talking about his possible relationship with her friend. "Lets type in, Rick Grimes salacious...no Rick Grimes scandal." Michonne sits close by watching as the blonde typing into the search bar. "Ooh look I found a ton of links here...Rick grimes divorces high school sweetheart. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, more than just friends? Rick Grimes gives fans more than they've bargained for with accidental wardrobe malfunction. A nasty dispute with ex wife proves fatal for country singer Rick Grimes, as his car goes up in flames."<p>

Michonne sighs. "Besides that article about him and Shane, we know all of this already...he wrote about these troubles in his music. Oh no...he writes his entire life in his music...remind me to get him to sigh a confidentiality agreement."

"Oh yea I know what that song would be called...sign on the dotted line or else, an ode to Michonne." Andrea jokes as Michonne rolls her eyes. "I can't imagine what's on there about me."

"I'm guessing nothing bad. You're kind of a good girl."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god she's so boring!" Shane complains as he's looking through the non exist dirt on Michonne. "No stumbling out of clubs, no fudes or leaked nudes...look at this shit." Rick leans over looking at the screen on Shane's phone. "Actress Michonne digs deep in her most riveting role yet, but will playing a shut in plagued by crippling anxieties grant her a nomination at the Golden Globes? Michonne creates latest charity organization to help children suffering from poverty. Michonne makes speech at New York university about the misconceptions of feminism."<p>

"She sounds like a good woman. I'd much rather she be _boring_ than some lunatic, which just so happens to be your type of woman."

"Lets see what else I can find." Shane says as he's continuing his search. "On her IMDB page she's listed as an actress and philanthropist. She's 26, works full time on a series call Six Psychotics..." Shane is still bored out of his mind and decides to switch to some gossip blogs. "Oh my god!"

Rick jumps. "What?"

"Rick she hasn't dated anyone in three years, what if she's crazy? What if she has a whole bunch of cats...you could be dealing with a crazy cat lady."

"I haven't been with anyone in two years, and before Lori I hardly dated anyone. According to your logic that must make me crazy too."

"Well they always say its the quiet ones who snap the loudest."

* * *

><p>The actress is pacing back and forth before Andrea who was still surfing through stories and gossip on her phone. She takes time to vocalize some frustration. "The only legitimate information you've found is that he's a 30 year old country music singer. A newborn baby can tell me that." Michonne sets her hands on her hips realizing Andrea isn't paying any attention to her. "Andrea."<p>

Michonne leaves Andrea alone with her fixation and sits on the couch. She takes the time to listen to Rick's music, and really listen. The rhythm of his voice, the tone of his pain and the slow melody that complimented it. She realized that she can connect to his music, its about loss and she knows the feeling all to well.

* * *

><p>With Shane out of his hotel room, Rick replays one of Michonne's films from the beginning. He kicks up his feet getting comfortable, and watches her as if she's a work of art on screen. Its a dramatic film that he understands. In the ways he writes his pain, she portrays her's on screen, he knows its a role but also knows that hurt comes from a place she finds deep inside herself. He's not just curious about her anymore, he's impressed.<p>

_A/N So I think these coming chapters are going to be very light. With this chapter I wanted Rick and Michonne's confidants to be on opposite ends of the same unhelpful spectrum. I'm still kinda writing this idea to idea. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. _


	3. Chapter 3 Hello relationship

A few solid knocks against his front door, hurries Rick from his morning shower. The singer wraps a towel around his hips as he's leaving a trail of wet foot steps behind him, in a rush to the door. "Alright I'm coming." He calls out upon more knocking. He opens the door stunned to see Michonne standing there with a smile that fades into her own shock, at his absent attire. "Well, looks like I've caught you at the appropriate time."

Rick steps aside letting her in as he addressed her timidly. "Michonne."

"Rick." She says walking into his room, pleasantly dressed in a black and white patterned high waited skirt, and royal blue cropped top. Rick closes the door behind her and nervously tightens his towel at his hips. "Just give me a second, I need to get decent."

Michonne waits for him to throw on some clothes, which he does quickly in order to keep her from waiting to long. He comes out in blue denim jeans and a black buttoned up shirt, combing his hands through the damp curls of his hair. She uses the moment to hopefully lessen some of the awkwardness in the room. "Its nice to see you again, you look good when you're not matching the Waitstaff." Michonne says playfully to the singer.

"You want a drink? I promise to get it right this time." Rick says trying his best to be a bit flirtatious. He remembered the last time he attempted, he'd gotten a smile out of her, but this time she wasn't so easily relaxed.

"You know what, surprise me." Rick nods and gets her a cold bottle of water. She thanks him as he hands it to her. He then picks up a bottle for himself, he isn't exactly thirsty, but feels he needs to do something with his hands. Anything to stop him from rubbing his forehead as he asks a vital question of her. "How long do you think they'll want us to do this?"

Michonne doesn't have an answer and gets nervous, as the thought is worry sum to her as well. Rick distracts himself by taking a gulp of his own bottle of water, while Michonne decides to make a joke of the matter. "I'm sure they'll probably want us to get married."**  
><strong>

Rick spits out his water looking bug eyed at the actress, "what?!"

"I was joking."

"You didn't sound like you were."

"I know its a problem of mine. Sasha says I'm to serious when I'm trying to make jokes."

"Its not your tone, its mostly your content, that was a bit strong."

She smirks. "So you're gonna help me be a comedian now?"

"Well I was supposed to help soften your image, but I don't know if I can help you with that."

"Thanks for letting me know I'm a lost cause."

Rick isn't to sure on what to say to better the conversation, so he vocalizes some discomfort. "I'm gonna order something before I completely screw this up."

"Don't you think you're past that point?"

"Are you-are you making another joke?"

"I don't know Rick, am I?"

Rick's eyes are switching to anything else in the room, he looks down shifting his weight to one foot before looking at her again, but she gives him a careless shrug to let him know its okay. She puts his mind at ease but he's still worried about going through the motions of this pretense.

"We're gonna be alright doing this." He asks her.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I...ah..." He scratches his brow.

"Don't worry, we get along well enough."

"Yeah...could you imagine if we hated each other?"

"Speak for yourself."

"What? Oh god, Michonne you have to stop with these jokes."

Michonne smiles as he shyly resorts to playing with something on his dresser. She watches him for a moment before beginning to speak, gaining his attention. "I came here to ease some of my nerves...to gauge my comfort level around you."

"How am I doing?"

"I'm thinking I don't have to much to worry about you, and this isn't me trying to make a joke." Michonne surprised herself by being so forth coming. She manages to get a smile out of Rick, and even some tension released from his shoulders.

"Just so you know, I'm pretty comfortable around you too..."

"Even with my jokes?"

"Especially with your jokes." He smiles at her, and his smile is so contagious that she cant help but to do the same.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sasha is with Abraham in her office. She turns on her TV flipping through a ton of channels then sees that its six in the afternoon. "Isn't CMZ on right now?"<p>

Sasha sits behind her large desk as Abraham leans against it anticipating the show. Carol Peletier, the owner of CMZ walks out amongst her team of star obsessed reporters. Both Sasha and Abraham know that anyone with even a twinge of interest in pop culture watches this show. Carol is holding a large cup as she stands behind a short wall, that separates herself from the rest of her team. "Alright, apparently a new couple has surfaced."

An enthusiastic blonde, with large blue eyes stares happily at Carol, just giddy about the story she has to report. "So there might be something more to the rumors that Michonne and Rick Grimes are dating." Beth continues within the playful cheers in the room. "A few days ago we found out that Rick was staying at the Bell-Air Morgan Hotel. Cameras caught Michonne entering the hotel then leaving some time after. A source from inside says she was defiantly leaving Rick's hotel suite."

"But she left the hotel by herself?" Carol asks.

"Yea, but what's really interesting was Rick leaving the hotel a few minuets after, and he's just swarmed by our guys. They asked him about Michonne and he didn't say anything but he was red in the cheeks and smiling."

Beth's sister Maggie, is seated beside the speculative blonde, and seems far less into the notion that the celebrities are actually dating. "Rick isn't used to the paparazzi, he could have been blushing because he's embarrassed by all the attention."

Beth provides more speculation to satisfy her argument. "Then how do you explain today when we caught Michonne leaving filming, and guess who just happened to be waiting in his car for her, Rick freakin' Grimies! There's defiantly something going on there."

"I don't know, they seem like a really odd pair, these two people have nothing in common and all of a sudden they're dating?"

Sasha turns off the TV, "I want that brunette one fired."

Abe shrugs it off. "She's like that with everybody. Chad and Sangelina, Geyonce and Cay-Z, hell even Beihanna and Brake. That girl just don't believe in love."

"We don't believe in love, we fabricated it."

"I believe in love, especially if I can make a profit."

Sasha starts tapping her remote to her lips looking deep in thought. Its too soon for an official public outing. "Abe do you have any ideas? We need to get more people talking about these two."

"I got it, a sex tape."

"Any good ideas."

"It worked with Shane Walsh, I'm just saying."

Sasha puts a hand on her hip. "Shane Walsh, who does anything for attention."

"Rick and Michonne need his enthusiasm."

Sasha comes up with a more tactical plan suited for the two artists. "We'll have Rick and Michonne go out for a date night. Of course again they wont be seen entering or leaving with each other. Some hole in the wall restaurant where the paps don't frequent, this can't look staged. Paps follow Michonne everywhere it's annoying but convenient this time. We'll have them seated towards the front but not pressed up against the window like a display case. The media has to think they've hit the jackpot and spotted these two on a secret outing."

"Yea, we bury the treasure, put an X on it and let them do the work."

"I'm tired of your analogies."

"I only get ten percent from Rick, let me have this."

"Oh really? Michonne gives me, fifteen." Sasha boasts.

"What? Rick that cheap bastard! Trying to fake me out with that sensitivity crap."

"No wonder you're hungry for money, you barely get any."

Abraham sadly nods and leans his head on Sasha's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Date

It may have been a pretend date but Rick still needed to dress the part. He worries about what he's wearing but thinks he's picked a classic selection of clothing. He comes out sporting a black suit with a white button-down shirt, and some black dress shoes. Shane is searching through Rick's closet; there to help his friend get ready.

"Rick...the red or blue tie?" Shane asks presenting the two options.

"The blue one. I hate the color red, its so abrasive, forceful, and violet."

"Damn you really hate the color red huh?" Shane then tosses the blue option out the window. "A sad hobo will get that blue tie, and you'll wear the red one like a man."

The way Rick is looking at his friend, there's no way Shane isn't going to get that tie back. "Shane, why did you just do that? That thang wasn't cheap!"

"How much money could it be, its a tie?"

"You'd never know, you've never warn one."

"I don't wear ties cause they get in the way of the love making, same reason I don't wear button ups, or a belt."

"The one time you told me not to wear a belt, I mooned an entire audience."

"And the internet is still talking about that, so who should you be thanking right now?"

"Shane I can't believe this, but my confidence has dropped even lower than before this conversation, and I have a date in thirty minuets."

"Look at the sliver lining, no matter how badly you screw up your date, its all a publicity stunt anyways, she can't leave you even if she wanted to. Can't leave what you don't really have."

"I don't want her to hate me."

"Stop acting like you're a plague man, you're a great guy and she should be honored to have you, bow leggedness and all."

"Bow leggedness? Did you check that word through google?" Rick mocks.

* * *

><p>No stranger to dressing sexy, Michonne stepped out of her car wearing a form fitted spaghetti strapped dress, in bright red. She hands her keys to the valet, and struts into the restaurant with an air of confidence that doesn't match her state of mind. In her head, thoughts are running rampant. This was her first date in years, regardless of how real it was. She walks steadily through a few paparazzi, tuning out there invasive questions, and holding her head down as their camera flashes acts like visual static around her.<p>

Rick is already inside having arrived a few minuets prior. He's a ball of nerves that he has to keep under wraps since he's seated within a clear distance of paparazzi, who are snapping pictures of him through the windows of the restaurant. He notices them from the corner of his eye, popping up man by man, but his body language would suggest there presence was the last thing known to him.

And then she walks in. His lady in red. That aggressive color which isn't so aggressive on her but gorgeous. He smooths his hand over his tie and stands up with a smile, in genuine awe of her. The smile she gives him is genuine as well but her lips are mouthing for him to hug her as she's approaching him. As they hug she leans into his ear, "never look at the window okay, remember its just me and you here." She's already thinking of the logistics of the date, using it as a crutch not to blur any lines. He kisses her cheek with a sigh of agreeance before walking around her and pulling out her chair.

"You clean up pretty well" she compliments as Rick's to shy to tell her how much he lusts after her in that dress.

"I like your dress...its my favorite color."

"You like red?"

"Well I do now."

Michonne smiles thinking to herself, 'that was smooth.' She's looking across the table at Rick, who looks so pleased with himself. His first attempt at being playful seemingly successful. This is the last thing Michonne needs, him being cute."I lead you right into that one." She recognizes.

"And I thank you for that." He sends a smile her way then watches the actions of her body language. She's a little tense while subtly clasping and squeezing her hands together within her lap, a self-pacifying gesture she tries to hide.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

"You're worried about something."

Michonne speaks with a whisper, her eyes checking her surroundings as she waits for a waiter to past them. "If anyone finds out about this relationship not being real, its career suicide. We can't except for fans to still like us if they find out were swindling them. What we do is our livelihood, we can't mess it up."

"You know what's real right now? Us all dressed up and out for dinner. How fake is this really? The world sees a couple, but right now I see that I'm treating a beautiful woman to a meal."

"So in short, stop worrying and eat." She says more towards herself with a small eye roll.

"That would be a nice start." He responds trying to ease some of her apprehension.

After ordering, their food comes by momentarily. He smirks at the fact that she actually ordered food instead of a salad like Shane had mentioned most of these actresses did. They eat in silence and after some time Michonne glances up at Rick. She clears her throat to get his attention, "you've got a little sauce on your mouth there" she discreetly nods to the left of his lips.

Rick blushes as picks up a napkin dabbing the spot on his face. Michonne shakes her head, "no, let me do it." She smiles at his slightly dorkish demeanor, while she wipes the corner of his mouth clean.

Rick laughs and nods his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So how work going?"

Michonne isn't really wanting to talk about work but answers him anyway. "I'm thinking of ending my contract with the series I'm on. After four years, Its just time."

"Wow, really?"

"They're taking my character down a path I'm not happy with, and when you start losing faith in your writers, that's when its time to move on."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you but I'm not sorry to say it. I prefer doing indie movies anyways, they're grittier, I can get my hands dirty. Hows the new album coming along?"

"Its going good. I'm getting a ton of studio time...finding time to write came a lot easier back home. Now that I'm in L.A. I've been so busy that I haven't gotten a moment to think."

"I know its a lot to take in, sometimes you can feel like a spinning top, spiraling out of control."

Rick looks at her with a nod while she continued to speak. "All you need are good people, around you. Ones that keep you grounded."

"You're right about that."

Rick looked past Michonne seeing a gathering of couples assembling little by little for a slow dance. Michonne watches as Rick stands from his seat, and extends his hand to her. Michonne raises an eyebrow at his sudden spontaneity. "Come on, you can't leave my hanging here." He says encouraging his sultry date.

Michonne gets up from her seat. She took his hand as he walked beside her, leading her to the dancing area with his hand on the small of her back.

"So since you asked me to dance, I should be confident in your moves?" Michonne inquires.

"Its been some time since I've slow danced. I might be a little out of practice."

He hods the top half of her slender frame against his body as she smiled at him. He has all this confidence in motion, and its entertaining to her. There bodies sway together in tune to the melody playing around them. They're getting in good with the rhythm, and eye contact comes easily to them.

There's never a second when they shy away, they could chalk it up to fully being comfortable around one another, but its not simple comfort, they're close, intimate. Michonne leans in and whispers into his ear, words strung together that sparks pure confusion in him. "You're really trying to sell it Rick, I'm impressed."

"What?"

"With the way you're looking at me."

"Oh..." is all Rick can say, as he had no inkling to the way he was looking at her. He wishes more than anything in the moment that he can see himself through her eyes. Another realization hits him again with her next words.

"Of course it would help if we were still dancing." Rick and Michonne had stopped dancing for what seemed like forever ago. What a third perspective could see was a couple, smitten and holding each other without movement. The two had been locked in a shared embrace starring and holding each other, completely oblivious to everything around them. Including the end to the song they'd danced to. Rick pulls away and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that, I must have spaced out. Looking into your eyes can do that to a man." Rick tried to recover from a heavy blush and the drastic blunder of not being more aware of his surroundings, but Michonne had been guilty of the same thing.

"I know the feeling, looking into those aqua blues can put a woman in a trance. Wait, what are we doing here exactly?" Michonne caught herself in her moment of flirtation with Rick, unsure of how small whispers between the two would further their cause.

"A little flirting never hurt anybody." He points out.

She reminds herself that flirting was good. It was playful and a much needed distraction from the pressure she'd been putting on this date, nothing would truly come from it, they both understand what this was.

"Well its hurting my feet because we've been standing here for almost an hour."

She then smiled and extended her hand to him. He blushes and accepts her gentle touch. Following behind her, he admired the way her figure moves underneath the body hugging material of her dress. Michonne glances over her shoulder, she'd seen where his eyes had drifted towards, before awkwardly flicking up at her. "Something catch your attention back there?" She speaks with a knowing tone.

"Yea...it's _something_ alright."

_A/N: Listen Rick is always checking out Michonne that's true from the show lol. Anyways here's to hoping ya'll enjoyed this chapter, the next one wont be to far behind._


	5. Chapter 5 pressing the relationship

_A/N: Disclaimer, I am not affiliated with any of the award shows mentioned. Also everyone has been really encouraging and thank you, you all rock._

The next morning it was back to work for Michonne, back to an odd sense of normality, as she was in the middle of getting prepared for a scene. Seated in the makeup chair, the actress read over her lines one final time, while a makeup artist was laying on a prosthetic gash wound along her chest. Her phone rings and she picks it up seeing Andrea's name. Placing the phone to her ear she smiled. "Hey Andrea."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Getting my chest slashed open, you?"

"What?"

"I'm in the makeup chair getting some protestic scars put on, if only you could see me now, I look so brutal."

"Oh my god don't tell me that, its a spoiler, you know I watch your show."

Michonne laughs lightly then hears her friend's rushed voice. "Your boyfriend is on _The Morning Show with Bob Stookey_, go support your man."

"Alright, I'll call you later." Michonne ends the call then politely asks her makeup artist to turn on the TV to channel seven.

Michonne stares at Bob Stookey on screen as he's addressing his studio audience. "Our next guest is country music's biggest sensation, here to preform his number one hit on the country music charts, 'The Stare of a Stranger.' Welcome Rick Grimes." Michonne smiles as she's watching Rick with his guitar, looking his country best.

Rick has to forcefully take himself back to that place of sadness. He steps into the shoes of the man he was years ago. When the feelings going through him were amalgams of uncertainty and distrust. The band plays behind him, then Rick strums his guitar. As he sings Michonne can see him, feeling the music building up inside, before flowing through his lips. The audience shares in his emotion, a sea of mostly woman, some younger ones raising there arms in the air in heavenly praise of the musician before them, who's pain is just close enough to touch.

_Your eyes beamed with passion, on a cold autumn's eve _

_Your touch lifted my heart, with the greatest of ease _

_Your lips spoke sweet words that you thought I wanted to hear _

_But after all that time together, our hearts were never near_

_As her touch grew fainter, _

_And her laughter stopped short... _

_They where the eyes of a stranger _

_Which pierced through my heart  
><em>

...

Its sad yet endearing how Rick's eyes would close with specific lyrics that struck a cord with him, then open as if praying to not be trapped in that place anymore. He lowers his head as there's a lyric break in the song, as if to take a moment for himself. He's bobbing his head up and down to the band's progressing tune. He leans towards the mike again, making eye contact with various members of the audience, the ones who are with him the strongest, with his song. Rick's voice diminishes into a heavy-hearted melody, an enchanting pendulum swaying lower and lover over the fixated audience.

Even Michonne's makeup artist is a little spotty with her attention to her work, switching between being precise with Michonne's makeshift scar, and watching Rick on the TV screen. Michonne's smile creeps up on her, as she's viewing him proudly.

After his performance, Rick had a sit down with the host Boob Stookey. The singer had been prepped on what to say, and more so, on what not to. The thing about Rick is, he knows how to beat around the bush until its dead. And when the topic of his love life inevitably comes around, he avoids it with sweetness.

Bob adjusts himself in his seat. "So Rick, there's word that you have a special lady in your life."

"All the woman I come across in my life are special. They all hold a place in my heart, looking out into the audience I see about two hundred special ladies right now." Suddenly the air is flooded with the feminine voices just flattered by Rick's charming complement towards them. A bevy of admiration as a particularly loud woman calls out from the crowd. "I wanna have your babies Rick!" Then another shouts, "I love you Rick!"

Rick holds his head down blushing red with laughter.

"There's no doubt the ladies love you." Bob says with a smile.

Rick nods his head. "I'm very appreciative of that, and I'm very appreciative of them. Thank you all."

* * *

><p>Much later in the day, Michonne had some promotion of her own to do. She was tired from being on set most of the day and now she had to act like she was anything other than drained. Standing in the green room, a P.A. assistant was carefully miking her, as Sasha rushes in. The publicist waits until the assistant leaves before speaking. "Alright here's the rundown, I picked Glenn Rhee because you have the best rapport with him."<p>

Michonne nods her head as she's standing in front of a full length mirror, shaking her head at the lavender colored dress Sasha had forced her to wear.

"Michonne before you say anything, no you can't change that dress. You're happy and cheery from now on, and your clothes need to reflect that. No more black, navy, or red like you wore last night." Michonne isn't speaking but saying a lot with facial expressions. So Sasha hurries things up. "When you go out there he'll ask about the show, smile and make a few jokes...I'm trusting that you wont make any dark ones. Keep it light out there, like your dress." An impossible task since Michonne plays a serial killer on her show.

"He'll ask you about Rick and just be coy about it, we're saving your official coming at as a couple for The Grammys."

Michonne sadly looks over at Sasha. "You mean since the Golden Globes snubbed my Indi movie?"

"Everyone knows the Golden Globes is just a popularity contest. I'm sure you'll get nominations for the Critics Choice Awards, the SAGs and hopefully The academy Awards."

"I wont hold my breath on The Academy." Michonne says feeling a little defeated. she'd always put so much into every performance, but would always get over looked.

"I've been reading reviews from significant people in the industry about your movie, trust me your getting a nomination. I'm not into giving you a big head, I'm into facts, so smile and do great out there."

"Thanks Sasha."

"Break a leg."

"In these heels I might."

"Michonne what did I say about keeping it light?" Sasha scolded Michonne's dark sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everybody to <em>Late night with Glenn Rhee<em>. Now our next guest plays a house wife by day and a sadistic serial killer by night on the show "Six Psychotics." Please everybody give a warm round of Applause for Michonne." After the introduction, Glenn stands up clapping his hands.

Michonne comes strutting out across the stage amongst waves of applauds, with a bright smile as demanded by Sasha, and waved to the studio audience. She meets up with Glenn embracing him in a warm hug before taking a seat on his coveted couch.

"You look stunning." Glenn compliments.

"Thank you for reminding me why I'm constantly on your show, I get free compliments." She laughs.

"So lets get right into this."

Michonne nods. "Okay."

"The show is amazing, you've been doing great portraying this almost soul-less woman when she's in the mist of a kill, then this warm mother and wife. Did you ever think your character would take this turn?"

"Never...when I was told I'd be killing men and dissolving pieces of there body in acid, I thought art intimidating life."

Glenn laughs as Michonne continues. "So basically I'm admitting that I'm a mass murder in real life so..."

"And you only kill men, and I'm a man..." Glenn replies going along with the joke.

"I feel like you should be worried right now. Even with the studio audience."

"So there might be one man that would be saved from your rampant killing spree. Does the name Rick Grimes ring a bell?"

"Glenn how good do you feel about that segway?"

"I feel pretty good about it."

Michonne just smiles and looks unfazed by the question. "Ya know, he's a gorgeous guy, any woman that he's with I'm sure is very lucky-and that's all I'll say about that."

"So Michonne as Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry would say 'Do you feel lucky, punk?'"

Michonne holds her stomach leaning over in uncontrollable laughter. As the audience is cheering and clapping.

From his hotel room Rick is smiling at Michonne on his TV. He'd watched her entire interview from start to finish and even though some of the hooting and hollering from men in the audience annoyed him to no end, he'd been more concerned about her interview then his own, since many had a preconceived notion about her. It was nice for the public to see Michonne the way he did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rick returns to his hotel room, to see a bottle of champagne seated in a bucket of ice. He picks up the bottle smiling at the tag around it reading "from Michonne to Rick." What he fails to notice is a little note by the bucket from Michonne.<p>

"I guess she don't come with the bottle." He jokes to himself then stuffs his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone in an attempt to call Michonne but before he can dial, there's a knock at his door. He puts his phone down and walks to the door. When he opens it, he sees Michonne starring at him with some disappointment.

"Why are you looking at me like that, did you expect someone else?"

"I was expecting to see you in something a little more inviting." She said with a playful suggestive wink.

"Like the towel?" Rick smiles then shamelessly flirts. "Give me a few minuets and I'll see what I can do."

"Or you could let me in."

As she walks in Rick shuts the door. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Didn't you read my note? I said I'd be coming over."

Rick looks confused then sees Michonne walking toward the ice bucket and grabbing the small card and raising it up, swaying it before his eyes.

"Okay in my defense, I just came in here a minute ago and I was worked like a dog for the past few days. I saw your interview with Glenn, you were amazing."

"I saw yours too with Bob, you were very _humble_." Michonne pauses for a moment then states something that she just needs to say to him. "Don't let anybody change you, can you promise me that?"

"I promise."

"I only say that because I like you, just the way you are...people in this industry, they change. And not always for the better." Michonne spoke, but her eyes alluded to the fact that she was speaking with someone in mind.

"Hey..." he moves in closer to her, "I wouldn't let you down like that."

"Good. I like this Rick."

"And I'm really proud of this Michonne."


	6. Chapter 6 Coming To Terms

_A/N: So I wanted the next three-ish chapters to be more heavy. I really need for Rick and Michonne to be in a place where they're ready to move on from their respective pasts. So without further ado._

"Rick... its Lori. Do you have a minute to talk?" Just the sound of Lori's voice over the phone, is like pulling loose threads to his emotional state; he doesn't want to unravel, doesn't want to lose his temper with her. The last thing he ever thought he'd hear was her voice again. He doesn't answer right away, but she can still feel his presence over the phone. "Rick?"

"Yea... I'm here." He finally answers.

When Rick and Lori got divorced, Lori never asked for anything, least of all money, she wouldn't dare because of how she'd hurt him, but she needed it now. Back then, she wasn't prepared to be anything other than his wife, she never attempted to sort out her own life, or her wants apart from being with him. If she did, she knows she could have saved them both a lot of pain.

If the present situation wasn't so dire she would have never made such a bold plea, but he was the only person she knew that would help her. Rick was a good man and she was a woman he once loved, a woman he shared a past with, he had the means to help her, and if asked he would. Of course she had to explain so much to him during that phone call, words she struggled to communicate but she did, all of it.

Rick was on a quick flight back home. As he's on that plane, he reevaluates his past with Lori, and sees aspects of that time differently now. The divorce was so complicated, there was so much he didn't know, and so much anger clouding judgment. It took him years to find out why she cheated and who the person was, but when she told him just mere hours ago, everything made more sense. It had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with her and her feelings, she could never love him, not after coming to terms with who she really was. He doesn't know how to take the revelation, should he be relived or even more upset?

"We were young." He mentally rationalizes for the two of them. So young and the marriage was so rushed, by her mother and his parents, and the people that were happy they were ending up together. Pressure and expectations provoked their marriage, not being right for each other didn't hold it together.

* * *

><p>"Lori... you don't need to be embarrassed, we all need a helping hand at one point or another."<p>

Lori gets right into the heart of their pain with an apology. "What I did to you Rick, it was wrong... I understand if you're always gonna hate me."

"I don't hate you Lori, I just wish you were able to talk to me, handle things in a different way. A way that didn't have to hurt us."

"Cheating was a mistake, it was impulsive and stupid but it was the one time I felt like my own person."

Rick clenches his jaw nodding his head at the ground, then he heard her voice again, rushing to remove the topic of her cheating. "I'm surprised that you agreed to help me. Beggin' you for money and forcing you to care."

Rick sits down and looks out into the quiet medow, interlacing his fingers and bracing himself forward against his lap. Throughout the entire conversation, they had never once looked at each other.

Lori speaks again forcing herself to rehash troubles of her past two years. "My mother wont talk to me. She says that I'm her biggest mistake... she disowned me. I let her down by letting you go and for loving who I love now. She never cared about what I wanted-what I needed... something told me she'd never understand me being with another woman, but I still wanted her to know the truth about me. I wouldn't be able to love a man the way I could a woman. The things my mother said to me were so hurtful."

Her mother wanted _the best_ for her and was disgruntled by how she'd shamed her family by leaving this perfectly good man for her lover Tara. A person Lori had to hide for years until she just couldn't anymore, but coming out to her mother, caused her everything, including finical support from her family.

"That's not right. Then again I'm not surprised she's treating you this way. Your happiness should be what comes first." He wanted to find something to say to make her feel better, he could see that after two years, Lori was still tormenting herself.

"Thank you, speakin of happiness." Lori smiles forcing the mood to lighten. "Is there a woman that's bringin' a bit of happiness in your life?" Lori asked towards the sky as Rick looked towards the ground, nodding.

Lori had left him for a woman, but he reconciles with the fact that she'd found the right person to be with. He wants to tell her about Michonne but it doesn't really count as a relationship. Even though Michonne made him feel safe and happy, like for once he was on solid ground.

"It's hard to say, how about you?" Rick finally swiveled his head to look in her direction, but avoided making direct eye contact.

"It's hard but she and I are making it work. It's difficult having a famous ex. Everybody knows your name... and mine. You know, I'm that woman who broke your heart, that daughter who couldn't stick to the status quo..."

"You should have taken the money, I should have insisted. I was selfish and only thinking about myself-" Rick's rusty voice struck a cord with her; she was tired of Rick being sorry.

"I knew this would happen Rick, right from our honeymoon, I was already ready to let you go. You should hate me."

"I don't hate you. I never could and I don't think I ever will... we were friends once right? What ever happened to that?" Rick's question seemed a bit rhetorical, but she still wanted to answer him instead of weighing him down further with her problems.

"It was always you and Shane, you were always so quiet so when he told me that you liked me, I felt special. It wasn't love, it never was... I guess I just wanted a friend. One thing led to another and our parents did the rest. I felt like an outsider throughout it all, my mother planned the wedding like she was the one getting married to you, not me. It was never me Rick, and I'm sorry you had to go through that... "

"Yeah, I'm sorry too-" Rick was cut off by his phone ringing as he turned away from his ex wife to look at the text. A few moments ago, his heart was floating in a sea of tears and barely able to beat around the tense atmosphere he had created with Lori, but now the man couldn't keep his heart from racing out of his chest and his eyes from lighting up.

'It's Michonne, she wants to know what's up... I'll tell her it's OK for now. I don't want to burden her.' Rick smiles as he sends his text through, but once he hears Lori getting up and straightening her dress, he finally looked back to acknowledge her.

"I'd better go, I don't want Tara tearing down the town to look for me again... and you seem busy with... her." She mentions towards his phone as Rick nods and reaches into his pocket. He opens his wallet and pulls out a check he'd written up for Lori, a generous sum of money for her time in need, and hands it to her.

Before Lori can utter a word Rick does. "I should get going too... if you need me for anythang, well you got my number." He says as they stand there for a moment and Rick finally gives her a half-hearted smile before lightly embracing one another and slowly pulling away.

"Thank you." Lori said before walking off as Rick watched her, to make sure she made it back to her car safely, but before Lori could make it all the way, she stops short and turns around. "Whatever you got going on with that girl on your phone, you should keep it up. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time... you deserve that."

* * *

><p>Back in L.A. Michonne had made a long awaited decision regarding her career. She was leaving her show for good, this place that had been a second home to her for four years, was soon to be this metaphorical severed limb.<p>

"So you've already spoken to them?" Sasha asks.

"Yes, they tell me my character will leave on an ambiguous note, in case I ever want to reconsider coming back."

"Michonne, I know you would never make a decision like this on a whim but being on that show meant security, you've never been an out of work actress, not to mention you're a pivotal character with a large fan base." Sasha keeps a calm exterior but in her head she's panicking. 'Michonne was the sixth psychotic, on a show called six psychotics, they're one crazy person short!' Michonne snaps Sasha out of her mental synopsis.

"The fans who love me will follow me into my next venture. This choice has been weighing on my heart for weeks now and this is my final decision."

"Michonne... please stop me if I'm out of line here but, we both know what tomorrow is and... are you sure you're in the right mindset to make a decision like this?"

"I never let my personal life interfere with my work. Acting is to important to me, its my art. Sasha, you work for me, just support my decision and do your job." Michonne is a little heated but Sasha just nods her head.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll send out a press release by this afternoon, the Grammys are in two days, squeeze in some time to prepare for that."

Michonne nods her head, there's a sadness but an overwhelming appearance of relief on her face. She can spread her wings now, finally get excited about new prospects, of course there's always room for failure but she's even ready for that. The world looks bigger to her now, but there's still a weight on her heart.


	7. Chapter 7 afraid of living

The day had come. The day where she'd lost Mike three years ago. Its a routine each year to visit his grave, its the one time she has enough courage to do so. Its his final resting place and every time she returns, she connects with the smallest piece of him she still has left.

Kneeling down by Mike's grave, she lays an assortment of flowers beside newly placed ones. Of course she wasn't the first to arrive, she'd been stalling this moment all afternoon. She thinks about Mike, remembering the love he constantly gave her. A memory sneaks into her thoughts, one that makes her smile and shy away. "God I miss you." She says in an almost whisper looking at his name engraved in stone before her. "You'd think after three years I'd get talking to a ghost down packed, but this isn't something I want to practice."

Her phone vibrates in the pocket of her jacket and she pulls it out to see that its Rick, but ignores the call. She can't talk to him just now, he'll hear the want to cry in her voice. "The only thing worse than being alone is being with someone who will never love you. I don't know what you'd think of this _relationship_ I'm in now but..."

Michonne is taken out of her already unstable state, by tears and an urgent need to breath through a fit of hiccups and haggard breaths. An attempt to talk to Mike seams to be a failure. She looks around at the other graves, acutely wondering if any of their headstones were still visited by their loved ones... or even if they were still remember by anyone at all.

She didn't want that to happen to Mike.

She was clinging onto the past in fear that she would forget his face or his laugh. His warm embrace was now just a memory, replaced by the cold wind that lashed against her shaking form.

There were times in which she wanted to be under there with him. Looking towards an empty spot next to his grave made her heart race with fear and guilt.

"Stop it Michonne, he wouldn't want this... I shouldn't want this... just stop." She chanted towards herself, tracing the outline of his name. In everyone else's eyes, this name was just a marking on a piece of stone, but to her, that name was supposed to be her future, her love, and now, its an anchor weighting her down to the past.

"I don't know what the future holds but, I'll stop. I'll stop holding back. I promise you that... but for now... " Michonne pushed herself down and against the warn grass, in front of her past lover's grave.

"I just want to stay here like this... just a while longer."

* * *

><p>Rick is working on new material while in the recording studio. He's under a large amount of strain because he has to pump out songs, enough for an entire album, seeing as he's <em>striking while the iron's hot,<em> as Abraham had put it. He writes from his heart but also cares about the quality of his music, like any real artist would. But he isn't in that unhappy place anymore, which is what he's known for; writing about pain.

Rick is smiling as he thinks of Michonne and knows she's the source of his happiness. Its this connection he has with her, like if they'd meet in a different universe they'd somehow still find their way to each other. The singer is startled by someone's TV blasting in the other room. He gets up with the intention of shutting the door, but hears Michonne's name mentioned by someone on the TV. As he walks into the hall, he's angered to see that there's footage of Michonne in such a private moment. He can't believe he's watching her walking through a cemetery in tears. He hears the entertainment reporter on screen speak, "actress Michonne keeps the tradition of visiting deceased boyfriend's grave. This marks the three year anniversary of rapper/activist Mike Da Makor's passing."

* * *

><p>Michonne had a meeting with Andrea, at her friend's place of business. Andrea was successful in her own right as a pretty well off fashion designer. Andrea wonders why Michonne waited until this day to make alterations to this dress. Was it a way to distract herself from Mike? in any regard she was worried about her.<p>

Michonne is standing on a small pedestal, as Andrea is making some alterations, taking the dress in at exact places along Michonne's figure for the right fit. The actress is miles away and in a cold mood towards the sole person she wanted to open up to.

"Are you okay?" Andrea questions, opening the line of communication.

"I'm fine." Michonne really just wants to pour her feelings out but denies herself the impulse.

"I have pins in your dress Meesh, you don't know where they are but I do."

"You're not gonna stick a pin in me just because you think I'm a wreck. I'm not."

"I don't know, my fingers are a little shaky today."

"There's nothing we need to talk about."

"I hate that you're shutting me out like this."

Michonne scratches her brow as a way to temper herself. She tries to remain stoic as Andrea speaks with compassion. "I miss him too. It was just our small group back then, all trying to make it together."

"I feel guilty..." Michonne says, as she unconsciously begins holding herself.

"Please don't say for still being alive."

"I've been really happy lately... I'm uncomfortable being this happy without him." She'd been happy with her career over the years, and with the things she devoted her life to, but she hadn't been happy like this since Mike, happy in the romantic sense. Its a little unnerving to her.

"Its time for you to move on. You can't save yourself for someone who isn't here anymore." Andrea states in a soft yet stern tone towards her friend.

"I know..." Michonne says sighing with this sinking feeling in her stomach. "I'm scared... scared of leaving him behind. Andrea, I still have pictures of him in my house... what am I supposed to do with them? Box him up and put him away?"

"You can do whatever you want. Closing the door on Mike isn't you shutting yourself off from his memory, just that part of your past. Someone really wise once told me that if you aren't scared you aren't living."

"Maybe I am tired of _not living_."

"You look like you really want a hug right now?" Andrea smiles tilting her head up at Michonne.

Michonne stiffly nods as Andrea surveys the actress' body language. "But the pins are still in your dress?"

"Yea..." Michonne nods again bursting out in shy laughter with her eyes teary.

Andrea wipes a tear from her own eyes as she approaches Michonne. "I told you I know where all the pins are." The blond laughs as she strategically hugs her best friend, who carefully hugs her back. "Thanks Drea."

"Its what I'm here for." The blonde carefully pulls back and looks at Michonne from head to toe, "I love you in this dress, you look like a sexy banana."

Michonne just laughs in response.

* * *

><p>Michonne came down to Rick's studio, after avoiding his calls all day. She felt the need to do what she does best, drop in on him. She sees him before he can notice her, and he looks so unhappy, scribbling on the sheet of paper before him and rubbing at his forehead in a taxing display. She feels bad, maybe he needed her and she couldn't be there for him.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked him while approaching him slowly.

He just nods his head, unsure of how to open up to her. He wants to know that she's okay but he can't bring up Mike with no inkling to how she'd take it, and frankly he thought it wasn't his place. I mean who was he to her really?

She speaks with some casualness, aiming to give him some confidence on his music, assuming that's what was bothering him. She didn't think that he'd be this distressed about something to do with her. "I spent a night listening to your music once. It was beautiful but..."

"But what?"

"There was a lot of hurt there."

"There was... writing all that down was therapeutic for me. When I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone, it was a good outlet." He speaks about his music, but his tone is almost urging her to talk about an underlying issue.

"Your music helps people." She wanted to tell him it helped her but left those thoughts to herself. "It helps us all remember that we're still human and we all go through our ups and downs. You're still here Rick, and that's what matters."

"You're still here too." He wanted to tell her he knew her loss. He could see some of it still in her. He'd lost Lori but she was still alive, there was still the option of final words but with Michonne, she'd never get to hear them from Mike. She knew what he meant; who he meant. And could only appreciate the fact that he only said that one line, that he didn't pry about Mike.

"You're a good woman. I can tell there's something on your mind but instead you're more worried about me. There's so much that _you_ do, that's for the benefit of others too."

"Not everything... this relationship isn't-"

"We're both benefiting from this." Rick's tone is a bit stronger than he intended it to be, but he wanted to make sure that he could get his message across. Both the spoken and unspoken one.

"Are we really? Because you could be moving on with someone, in an actual relationship right now. Instead of pretending to be in this lie with me."

"I'd rather be in this lie with _you_, than with somebody else."

The room is silent again as Rick looks down as if he's said something he shouldn't of. She could back out easily and he could do the same, especially with how speculative their relationship was to the media. Its gossip and chance sightings.

They both treat the situation as if they have no choice in the matter, when subconsciously they are choosing to sink deeper into the lie, together.

"No one's around Rick, you're not my leading man when its just the two of us."

Rick nods with an understanding but in his head, he's thinking. 'Maybe this is the way I want to act when we're alone.'

There eyes connect and they stare at each other for longer than two people who were just partners, would be able to stand. She wanted to tell him that this stopped being a lie for her, and he wanted to show her more than tell her, the same thing. But the timing is off, and love can't start in the memory of loss, so he lets her go. She gives him a subtle head nod with the parting word, "goodnight" and forces a smile to hide her sadness from the day. She leaves, he forces himself to let her walk out that door.


	8. Chapter 8 The Right Tune

Michonne stares at her mirrored reflection in the metal doors before her. This was Rick's night. He's preforming for the largest venue in music, but at the same time, its there coming out as a couple, there's no turning back now. She walks from between the opening elevator doors then down the hotel hall towards Rick's suite. She releases a cooling sigh before knocking on his door. As the door flies open, the look they give each other are matching gazes of amazement, that leaves them both silent taking each other in.

Michonne's vision is delighted with Rick standing in front of her in a custom tailored, charcoal gray suit with a white tie against his white dress shirt. He's even gone the extra mile, appearing clean shaven courtesy of Michonne's suggestion.

Michonne breaks the lack of communicating between them with a statement. "You know I'm getting sick of this hotel, you need to find a house here soon."

"The houses around here aren't exactly my type, there all gigantic for no good reason."

"Then remind me to never invite you over my place."

She walks into his hotel room in a backless yellow gown that clings to her figure like a glove and moves like liquid when she walks. Whenever she's dressed up like this, he can't help but to marvel at her for a bit longer than usual. Her beauty is unique, captivating, and ever present, now he isn't just nervous about whether he'll win tonight but how he'll conduct himself around her.

She turns around looking at him struggling to shake his nerves off, her eyes drift to his wrists and sees he's missing one final aspect to his wardrobe. "You're missing cufflinks." His eyes look in the direction of them on his dresser but she approaches them before he can take a step. "Here, I'll put them on for you." She says walking up to him. He watches her as she's tending to his wrists and feels his nervousness draining from his body, its the effect she has on him. But then he gets distracted by her plump lips coated in burgundy red, its the first time he really notices her mouth and those heart shaped lips.

She realizes this is the closest in proximity they've ever been. Being this close feels normal yet punishing to her want for him. And she hates to admit this to herself, admit that she's just like any other red blooded woman who desires him, she repeated in her head that this was to be professional, but her yearning for him is getting in the way. She has to say something, anything to distance herself from carnal thoughts.

"You look good, at least you don't have to worry about that." She complemented her date for the night.

"You look...wow...like a..." Rick couldn't find the right words to sum up his admiration for her, in any and all her different attires.

"Sexy banana?" Michonne finished his sentence for him.

"Sure why not," they laugh.

"I know you're a little nervous about preforming tonight."

"I'm only preforming though, I'm still upset that my album wasn't released in time to get nominated for anythang."

"This year you're just preforming, next year you'll be nominated." She reminded him as he nodded in understanding.

"Good to know I'm attending this thang with my biggest fan."

"Well second biggest, I'm behind that woman who wanted to have your babies."

"There's a way you can top her Michonne."

She laughs and slaps his chest, "come on lets go before we're late."

She walks over to where she'd placed her clutch and picked it up. Rick is slowly approaching her like he's deciphering whether or not to make a move. Michonne can feel him nearing, and just the thought of him being so close to her again, heats her entire being. She turns facing him and looks up to his contemplative stare. All he wants to do is kiss her. All she wants him to do is show some sign that he might. But he clenches his jaw and looks down at the ground, '_she doesn't feel the same way_' he thinks to himself. Michonne sighs and turned to her clutch, keeping her hands busy as she searched through the small purse.

Rick speaks softly to her. "The song I'm singing tonight its new and it means a lot to me. I'll want to know your take on it."

She gives him a small smile and nods her head. "You'll have my full attention." She places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with affection. His eyes close as his cheeks bloom with a smile at the feel of her lips, against the side of his face.

* * *

><p>After braving the red carpet and the media circus, the awards show had begun. Well into the night, Michonne is seated with a now empty seat beside her, as Rick's performance was underway. Legendary gospel singer Tyreese Williams comes out with opera singer Karen to present the next performance of the night. Tyreese speaks first after glancing over at a smiling Karen. "Our next performer's recent album has gone platinum, with over one million copies sold within its first week. With his personable lyrics and signature voice there's no doubt he's leaving his mark on country music."<p>

Karen takes over for Tyreese finishing the introduction. "Here to preform for the very first time, an acoustic version of his latest single, 'Cloud Covered Sunshine' its Rick Grimes.

Michonne claps and sits up proudly in her seat, her eyes peer around at the rest of the audience, a mixture of musical artists and important people to the industry. This many people seeing him and recognize him for his talent, all in one room.

Rick walks out, unbuttoning his blazer and takes a seat with his guitar. The performance is so minimal and pure, its just him with a light shining from behind, as if to create a special heavenly glow. She's still admiring the way he looks in that suit, sharp would be a mediocre way to describe him. He brings his lips near his mike to sing.

_"Went out to the park today, what could I say it was a gloomy day,_

_ prayed and cried for some sunshine, but none would come my way."_

_"Sat near a bablin' brook, surface was still but when I looked, it took my breath away." _

_"Because her eyes were as clear, as the rain."_

Rick slowly strums his guitar, trying to feel the rhythm of his tapping foot. Looking at his crowd he continues, as he locks eyes with Michonne.

_"Some say she's a tundra, even a storm, so why do I feel so damn warm_

_ when her tears fall onto me fa-a-ace."_

_"Some doubt our love, say it's a lie, tellin' ol' Rick to not even try,_

_ but I'm blessed by her natural gra-a-ace."_

_ "So I wont ignore the pain on your face."_

Rick nods along with the strumming of his guitar as Michonne is feeling a wave of emotions hitting her to the core.

_"Love is covered by a darkened cloud, I feel the rain drops falling down. _

_Your clouds can't hide the pain of your face. _

_Thought I wanted never ending sunshine, but it was an ideal that was only mine, and it obscured you, without a tra-a-ace... now all I ever pray for is rain..."_

Rick's goes into a lively guitar solo, the tempo is quicker and different from his usual slow melody. The song is so meaningful with a touch of sorrow still but in a way its full of life and promise. The tone of his voice is cooling down, marking the ending lyrics to his song.

_"but only so when tears fall down your face... _

_I can wipe your pain away..."_

He pauses for a moment as the crowd goes from silent to a roar as applause when he stands up from his modest seat to acknowledge the crowd and look for Michonne. Unable to see her in the mass of enamored strangers, he nods and begins to walk off the stage. Michonne could feel her eyes filling with joy and pride for Rick, as a few tears threatened to fall and obscure her barley makeup touched face.

She forces herself to push those feelings for Rick down once more, worried that an onlooker may get the the wrong idea from her. She could see people congratulating Rick on his walk back towards his seat. She nods to him as he sits beside her for the rest of the night, both stealing glaces at one another from time to time, saving unspoken words for later.

* * *

><p>There night was coming to an end. Most of the time it was a little tense, they were two people desperately wanting to speak there peace in a room where the time to do so wasn't an option. After the night was over and the limo pulled up to Michonne's mansion, Rick walks Michonne to her door. They stroll side by side together neither of them realizing that they were holding hands until they'd stopped walking. She smiles and pulled her hand away, as Rick blushed an made an unnecessary apology.<p>

"That song so was beautiful, and a little different." Michonne says, just craving to hear Rick's voice again.

"Its because I didn't write it about my past I wrote it about my present. Michonne that song was about you."

Michonne was at a loss for words, how and why would Rick write such an intimate song about her?

"Yesterday I saw you on the news, those vultures who decide to call themselves paparazzi were there while you were grieving. I had to watch that, feeling helpless because I wasn't there to protect you. I kept calling you-"

"I know and I'm sorry I couldn't pick up."

"Its alright because after I couldn't get you I wrote. I wrote that entire song and planned on preforming it tonight so that you could hear it. I wanted you to know that you had me...and not for pretend, for real." Rick leans in and places a timid kiss on Michonne's cheek. "You don't need to say anythang but, I needed you to know where I stand. Goodnight Michonne." Michonne watches the man as he walks away, but only so far before she calls his name. Rick turns around looking at her as she smiles and says. "You wanna come in?"

_A/N: So the next chapter should be very interesting, no? The song is original. The meaning behind the lyrics may be explained later.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9 Grimonne

Michonne had invited him in, the night couldn't end this soon. If it meant just talking the whole time, she was fine with that. She was ready for that. She wanted to be with him, in a space they could be unguarded. Its just the two of them, without the hysteria of there relationship, orchestration of there publicists, or prodding from friends.

They sat together in Michonne's grand living room on the soft comfort of her couch. They'd made themselves comfortable, removed shoes, Rick removed his blazer loosened his tie, and enjoyed drinking the concoction Michonne had made. Two glasses of whiskey stones with premium Almendrado Tequila poured over them.

'I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to liquor him up...I just didn't have any ice. Shit this drink is too strong.' Michonne says internally as Rick's thinking in his head. 'Can't believe she's trying to get me drunk. I must come off tense. I wonder if my shoulders are up?' Rick discreetly takes note of himself.

Whenever Michonne's eyes are down, observing her drink in silence, Rick is starring at her. Whenever she looks up, he looks down at his own glass before taking a drink for himself, getting used to the slight burn in his throat.

"Rick...my way isn't going to compare to your grand declaration but... I have feelings for you too." She needed him to hear the words straight from her mouth, leaving nothing to interpretation. He'd put all his cards on the table and she had to do the same.

She sees the relief on his face then that bashful, charm fused smile of his. "I didn't know if you felt the same. I was fully prepared to leave you with egg on my face."

"I'm happy you sang that song, and even happier that you were brave enough to tell me how you felt. I have to admit, I don't know if I could've done what you did tonight."

"Are you sure you're not just taking pity on me because I'm a sap?" He joked.

"You've been sappy since the day we met, its too late to change my taste now." She joked.

Rick sits up, adjusting his body to face hers. "Why isn't there anything wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't seam to have any flaws at all."

"I have a gigantic flaw...I'm scared a lot, I'm even scared about this, you and me. Its hard to let people in, and even once I do its not easy being venerable with them." She would never say this out loud but Mike's death killed something in her. Something she wondered if Rick could resurrect.

"I don't see that as a flaw." He says shaking his head.

She sighs. "Fine, Its a hurdle."

"When I was married, I didn't see that something was wrong, or maybe I did and refused to acknowledge it. My entire marriage ended up being one sided, I never saw her being a lesbian coming. Don't think anyone did...needless to say it gave me some trust issues." He didn't want to outright say that his biggest fear is having those trust issues with her. Waiting for a day where the rug would be pulled out from under him. In his head he knows that couldn't be possible, she's his perfect fit.

Michonne nodded her head as Rick continued with his sliver lining, "but if that relationship didn't end, we wouldn't have met that night, and I wouldn't have spent all that time collecting apple martinis for you."

"Your service was amazing by the way." She smiled at him reminiscing on the fight night they'd met.

"I know, you tipped me. I came home with all this money in my pockets."

Michonne covered her face laughing in embarrassment for a moment then shyly looked towards him. "I don't remember also treating you like a stripper I'm sorry. Remembering that night, I swore you were fucking with me."

Rick laughs. "I was trying to flirt with you, didn't you catch that?"

"Can't catch what wasn't be slung correctly."

"Ouch."

Michonne laughed looking at him while he faked being hurt. After laughter simmered down, he notices this look in her eyes while she leaned forward to set her drink down. A flash of somberness, that she discards so quickly that his words to sooth her, might have been taking as coming out of nowhere. "Your giving me your heart and I'll do my best to take care of it. I can't promise that I wont screw up, but I can swear that I'll always try to make it up to you."

Michonne looked away from him briefly, flicking a tear from under her eye. Rick notices this and already feels like he'd made a mistake with his candor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She turns to him and she isn't sad...she's something but sadness doesn't describe the look. A part of her hates every time he opens his mouth, every word is pushing her to fall in love with him, and she wouldn't believe anything he's telling her, if it weren't for the sincerity in his eyes.

"No...that's exactly what I needed to hear." Her feelings for him aren't normal, they don't take time to manifest like normal, they hit her hard like a ton of bricks she wasn't quick enough to dodge.

"You have a piano?" Rick says distracting her from her thoughts.

She looks behind her with a smile then back to him. "Yea, you play?"

"A little. I'm not to good at it."

Michonne smiles at him knowing this is just him being modest. She stands up and walks around the couch towards the large instrument. Rick is to preoccupied with checking her out that its only her suggestion towards him that gets him to his feet. "Come on, show off a little." She said.

He followed her towards the piano as she sat down on the small bench. He sat closely beside her trying out a few keys, she's watching him adoringly as he tries to tackle a few notes from the melody he'd sung her that night.

"Since you're playing should I hop on top of the piano?"

"That's the actress in you, always wanting to put on a show."

"I'm a very modest actress."

"Yes, you in that dress is very modest, my mistake."

"Hey." She laughs and playfully slaps his chest.

"I love you in that dress." He said as she can feel his fingertips trailing down the center of her exposed back. "Your starting something you wont be able to finish" she teased him.

He smiles, "if I don't get to finish I get to keep coming back for more."

She smiled staring down at the keys as she feels him brushing some of her dreads from her shoulder. Suddenly she's at the mercy of his soft lips leaving a steady stream of kisses up her arm, a few across her shoulder then streaming up her neck. His nerve to kiss her had literally been creeping up on her. Her eyelids fell heavy as she could feel the shiver of her bottom lip. Rick heavily sucked her neck, his lips lifted at level with hers as she turned her face to his. There eyes connected for mere seconds before quickly shutting to focus on the feel of their lips pressing together.

They expected sweetness in each other with that first kiss but both had taken the approach of hungry and passionate. Both share equal tastes of almond flavored tequila on massaging tongues. He stands and grabs her by the waist bringing her up with him. There pressed tightly together, his hands studies the intricacies of her figures while hers removed his tie and flicked a few buttons to his shirt open.

Rick and Michonne are in such a strong entrancement, as he lifted her up a bit and placed her up and against the piano. A loud bong of the key's under Michonne's added weight, startled them both out of their kiss and into an awkward set of giggles.

"And that's how I play the piano." She jokes as he laughs and kisses her lips, sweet affection that she returns. He's waited so long for her, a woman with a body that made him think of sex, and a face that made him think of angels.

They are as close as two people can possibly be, bodies molded together, minds free of thoughts as Rick's hands finds themselves at Michonne's shoulders, freeing them from the straps holding her dress up.

* * *

><p>In his office the next afternoon, Abraham is counting tabloid covers with Rick and Michonne on them, like cards in a deck. He leans out of his lounging position in his chair to dial his partner in crime Sasha, but the TV he'd been ignoring derails his attempt. On another addition of CMZ, Carol has a very orange tan while walking out to the room of youthful <em>reports.<em> "Okay, top stories?"

Maggie spins around in her chair. "Rick Grimes preformed at the Grammys last night and he did an amazing job."

Maggie is then interrupted by Zack, who pitches the bigger story according to comments on the CMZ website. "Prior to that he crushed the hearts of all his female fans, by showing up with Michonne who looked like this..."

Maggie sits back in her seat having no interest in the romantic entanglement. That excitement was reserved for Beth, who wasn't supposed to be in for work today. Zack hands Carol a lovey dovey picture of Rick and his vixen on the red carpet together. "Wow, they look great. Hey where's Beth? She should be here for this."

Beth comes barging into the room, like clock work waving her arms in the air, "I'm here! I'm here! She screams rushing towards the empty chair by her sister. As Beth gets settled in, Zack continues with his report. "This morning our men got footage of Rick entering his hotel, wearing the same suit he'd worn last night. The man is strutting, can't even call it a walk of shame." Beth leans over starring at the footage on Zack's computer screen then squeals making carol laugh.

The program actually shows what Beth is starring at on her co worker's screen. Abraham watches Rick looking like a disheveled mess with an extra pep in his step. "These two are really going the extra mile to make this look believable." Abraham thinks to himself. He watches his client tare through paparazzi. Two large men apart of hotel security help the country singer inside, before blocking shouting camera men from entering the establishment.

"What would there combined names be?" Carol wonders.

"We can call them RAM, Rick and Michonne..." Zack suggests.

Beth nods. "That's kind of awesome, but how bout something cuter like Mick."

Maggie yawns. "How about Richonne?"

Beth looks at her sister. "You don't get an input in this because you didn't believe in their love. Unlike me who called it from day one."

"I know how about Grimonne." Carol suggests.

"Ohhhhhh!" The entire room aws in approval, expect for Maggie and Gareth who's in the back taking a brooding selfie for his instagram followers. "Grimonne is gonna be my new screen savor." Beth says sliding her chair towards her desk.

"I still can't believe these two are an actual thing." Maggie says looking through some of Zack's pictures, each photo of the pair is more intimate then the next.

Abraham scowls seeing the cranky brunette back on his screen. "She's still a non believer." Searching around for his remote, he continues to hear Maggie's voice playing on his TV screen.

"Onto exciting news..." Maggie says with joy in her tone, "late night host Glenn Rhee has ended his engagement with actress Rosita Espinosa."

Beth gasps and covers her mouth to hide her jaw dropping. "Oh my god, that's so sad...how is that good news?!"  
>Maggie shrugs her shoulders looking around, almost shocked that no one is as happy as she is. "I don't know, I jumped for joy when I heard it."<p>

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find any time to write. I finally had to sit down and focus while listening to the craziest music playlist ever. Anyways, the return of Shane and Andrea will be next._


	10. Chapter 10 a man with sensitivity

Michonne returned home after running a quick errand. It had been an hour since Rick left, but she swore she could still feel his presence. Walking into her kitchen, she stops at a curious display. One of her vases acting as a home to a dozen long stem red roses. "Who the hell was in my house?" On a hunch she yells out. "Andrea?!"

"Yea?!" she hears the blonde scream from another room. She sighs in relief then sees Andrea coming towards her.

"How long have you been here?"

"About thirty minuets. Were you expecting someone else? Ya know someone known for wearing tight jeans and a hip swivel." Andrea chuckles while admiring the roses she'd accepted from the florist, when Michonne was out.

"I'm really regretting giving you a key to my place." Michonne walks towards the flowers. Rick teased about sending her something special before he left, so she knows he's behind the beautiful array.

Andrea watches Michonne enjoy the sweet gesture. "So I found something interesting this morning when you weren't here. It was on the floor." Andrea pulls out a tie. Rick's tie! "There were also a few oddly placed fingerprints on top of the piano."

Michonne snatches the tie from the blonde's clutches. "What the hell is this? CSI: Andrea."

"You were letting loose with that country stallion."

Michonne refuses to say anything and occupies herself with arranging and rearranging some of the roses before her.

"I thought you said when the two of you were alone, he'd better keep his hands to himself. Now he's putting things inside you. Well three cheers for progression, am I right?"

* * *

><p>Rick returns to his hotel suite startled by the invasion of Shane; who he didn't think he'd see since Shane had been out of town on a series of concerts with his band.<p>

"So they let anyone in my room when I'm not here?" Rick questions, annoyed with Shane wearing one of his t-shirts, stretching the material to bits, but he's also tired from his sleepover with Michonne. All he wants to do is shower, sleep, eat, and see her again but he knows he has to entertain this abrupt arrival.

"Slipped the maid a hundred dollar bill and she let me in. It's gon' be so funny when she find you dead in here." Shane jokes, as Rick wonders why everyone close to him had a dark sense of humor. Then Shane turns around with a swollen nose, slightly shifted to the left.

"What the hell happen to your noise?"

"It was my super fan Randall, he got the jump on me."

"The guy who keeps writing you all those aggressive love letters? "

"I keep em in a black box labeled Pandora, I was planning on burning them all but they're really disturbing... the last one was about how we would be great together and how I should get rid of you... it was fucked up... I think he love hates me."

"Shane-"

"I want to write his crazy ass back but I don't know what to say... hey man, I aint into dudes but even if I was, I'd never set foot near your sociopathic ass. I'm on stage, getting pelted with thongs then all of a sudden this crazy son of a bitch comes flying up like a fish leaping out of water, and boom right in the nose-"

"Shane!"

"And you know I can't play right unless I'm eighty percent drunk, so after the hit, I'm wobbling around for a solid ten seconds. Why do you look so disheveled? You get kidnapped or something?"

"Sha-"

"What?! Why you keep calling me for? I'm right here!"

"You need to get a restraining order against that guy! And why are you wearing my shirt?!"

"Mine had blood on it from when Randall hit me. I needed to change. With my reputation people would assume I killed the kid. I was gonna do it too but you know...the crowd...witnesses, big breasted woman in the front row, I got side tracked."

Rick is dragging his feet by Shane in order to get to the bathroom behind him. "Whoa Rick, what's up with your neck?" Shane grabbed Rick's collar, but Rick pulls away from his inquisitive friend.

"It's nothing." He covered his neck as Shane began to smirk and punch Rick in the shoulder repeatedly. "Then why do you smell like perfume and tears? You had sex!"

* * *

><p>"Was he a crier? Like when you made love did he start to weep? I bet it was so beautiful but awkward."<p>

Michonne attempts to say something but doesn't. She'd rather let Andrea ramble on and tire herself out.

"I imagine he hugged you during intercourse, and couldn't thrust because he doesn't want to hurt you in any way. "

Michonne is still unresponsive even as Andrea is dreaming up an even odder scenario.

"I bet right before you reached your climax he tells you, _you're the moon_. He starts to sing to you, he has his guitar with him. And his tears are raining down on your face...fucking up your mascara."

"Okay this needs to stop."

Andrea looks to her finally vocal friend. "That's what he said when he first heard you moan. He knows pain is accompanied by pleasure but he can't see you hurt like that, he spends the rest of the night cradling you and whispering, "_you're so beautiful_."

"Does everyone think he's as sensitive as you're describing?"

Andrea nods. "Pretty much."

* * *

><p>"Why would you think I cry during sex? I never cry! Okay, I cried one time."<p>

"But you cried so hard. It was really uncomfortable for everyone around. You weren't even choking back tears, you were strangling them-to fucking death! But that's all behind you now. I'm happy for you man. I honestly don't know how you've survived without sex for this long. I'm sure ya' balls are praising Jesus right now."

Rick switches gears from himself onto Shane. "So besides getting your nose broken, how was the concert last night?"

"Well I screwed a girl with three nipples, but I think one was a just a mole. I tried to tell her to get it checked, but she swore it was a nipple so I let it go... I think it made her feel special."

"How are we friends again?"

"I don't know, its one of those friendships that are so strong, but you don't know how they started. Honestly I don't remember how we met. We can't be the only weird set of friends out there, right?"

* * *

><p>"Is it a mole or a nipple! Mole or nipple?! Meesh?!"<p>

"Stop screaming...I think its a mole, Andrea you need to get it checked." Andrea then lowers her shirt in sadness feeling a little less special. "I can't believe this. On my online dating profile I wrote that I had three nipples, its in all caps."

Andrea was an anomaly. She would romanticize Rick constantly, but pursue men who were the exact opposite. Removing a few throw pillows out of her way, Michonne sat on the couch beside her. "So how was your night?"

"I hooked up with my dream man. It was amazing, everything I hoped for, but then afterwards he called me Hellen." Michonne was instantly disgusted but not surprised considering Andrea's type, assholes. Andrea turns to her friend. "No matter how weird the love making with Rick is, he's a modern day Romeo, don't be like me and settle for a Tybalt. Promise me...you'll never be with a Tybalt!"

"I promise, okay? Listen, if you think its time to look into a different type of man, you shouldn't be afraid to see what's out there."

"Be honest with me. What's it really like being with Rick? If I never find love I want to live vicariously through you."

Michonne only takes but a second to think about it. "It feels like...whenever I look into his eyes I can see an entire future with him."

"So I'm supposed to see the future when I look into his eyes? Well I guess I'm gonna be alone forever because all I saw were pupils."

* * *

><p>"You like this girl with the extra nipple, don't you?" Rick made an assumption, since Shane's conquests were usually so frequent that they all melted together in his brain. He'd never specifically brought up any of his flings to Rick before. To single out this one woman, extra nipple or not, meant something.<p>

"Listen it doesn't matter if I like her or not. I'm not meant for commitment. We're not all like you." Shane's voice reeked of disappointment in himself, as if in this way he could never measure up.

"You say that now but one day you're gonna meet a woman and everything will change. You'll start feeling things again, and not just your heart racing when she's around, but you'll be thinking up scenarios in your head about a life with her, and you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of her. It'll be like everything that you are...wants everything that she is."

While Rick waxes poetically about his relationship with Michonne, Shane pulls on his too tight t-shirt trying to gain mobility. Noticing Rick, he acts indifferently on the topic at hand. "I didn't ask for that entire speech but okay."

* * *

><p>Michonne answers her front door seeing Rick with a smile as soon as he sees her. "I got the gift you sent to my hotel room. I actually read the card this time." Rick pulls out the small card from his pocket reading the short message on the inside. "Thanks for the sex."<p>

"There's no name on that card, that could've been from any gal." She joked closing the door behind him, then turned around watching his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her in close.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cad." he smiles and kisses her.

She kisses him back. "Yea you're a dirty dog, I don't even want you kissing me right now." She spoke to tease as he nodded and kissed her again, his hands lightly squeezing her ass. With a small giggle she speaks in between short sweet kisses linking herself to him. "Come on, I've made us dinner." She steps beside him as he held her hand during their walk to her dining room. "That's exactly what I wanted, you and a hot meal." He smiles.


	11. Chapter 11 Normal People

"I trusted you. I trusted you and you betrayed me." Michonne speaks with the subtle appearance of hatred just before she grabs the collar of Rick's shirt. She moves in close enough to almost meet his lips and whispers. "I should kill you where you stand."

Rick shakes his head to dispute her fury. "No! Don't! You need me! I'm the only one who can fix this-make it right again!" He's only allowed a single step backwards as she still has him by the shirt.

Michonne is enthralled with rage and staring menacingly at him. "The only thing that's gonna need fixing around here is you."

"You wouldn't hurt me...we started this thing together!"

"...and I'll finish it on my own_._"

Rick looks at the scrip he's reading from, he's squinting as he lost where he was. Michonne sighs and removes her hand from his collar. "Really?" She sets her hands on her hips, flushing the emotion from her face, but still exhibits minimal annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really trained to do this."

"Its ok, we'll pick up where we left off. You ready?" She smiles warmly at him.

"I'm ready." He nods then clears his throat getting back into the swing of things. He steers his sights to the script once again, and gasps before looking into her eyes, completely stunned. "She shot him."

"Of course she did. How long can you stand there and let someone talk you out of shooting them."

Michonne excuses herself to answer her phone, which had been ringing every few hours since he arrived. He never asks about her calls, especially since he could see how tense she'd become during every conversation. He rests his hands on his hips and searches around the cream and gold color scheme of her living room, then spots another one of her scripts, seeing how its written up with her own personal notes. He smiles admiring the dedication to her character. When she comes back, he takes the moment to bring up her scribbles, verses hinting about the subject of her calls.

"What are all these notes?" He asks while his eyes are attached to the scribblings in blue ink.

"Mostly cues, internal thoughts I need to radiate on my face, some notes on particular quarks she's had all these seasons." Michonne gently takes the script from his hands, and looks down scrolling over selective text with a pink highlighter.

"Shakey hand?" He asks reading the bolded letters underlines towards the bottom of her script.

Michonne glances down at a different scene further down on her script, the beginning of the final interaction with her character's husband. There's only a few pages after that scene, and it hits her that this character wouldn't be around anymore. "This is a moment where her two worlds are colliding, her husband from her life as a loving family woman knows that she's this murder, so she's faced with this moment where she has to kill him. Its her two worlds coming head to head and one aspect of her life has to take over the other, she needs to kill, but he's her husband...so its a struggle...shaky hand."

"Wow..."

"Yeah I know and I've been playing this duel minded gem for four years."

"And now you're leaving it."

"I'm sad but not heartbroken, especially since it was my decision to go. I've been auditioning for an action hero movie." He doesn't see her smile but can clearly hear the sudden thrill in her voice. "Comic book adaptations are huge now. Its the same strong-not one to be messed with character I'm attracted to but, its something different at the same time. God, to kick that much ass on the big screen..." Michonne exhales knowing not to get her hopes up. Its smarter to leave plenty of room for disappointment, especially for such a big character. A more unknown actresses would be more then likely to get the role, a face that isn't synonymous with another character, but she just can't help herself.

"This is the most I've heard you speak about anythang," he laughs lightly, "you must be excited."

"I am." She smiled at him. "I feel like I could get this, I've been working my ass off during every call back. And if I get the part I'll get to use a sword."

"You with a sword, my mind wouldn't be able to take it."

"You've seen me slice and dice tomatoes before dinner, image that but with a bigger blade and a mass of dead bodies."

"Try not to smile that wide when you talk to other people about this role okay?" He teases her as she laughs and slaps his thigh.

She smiled when she felt his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into a small cuddle as they sat on her couch. Being around Rick made her an optimist but at heart she was a realist. 'I shouldn't be getting my hopes up for this movie.' She understands the limits of her profession, and needless to say, a tolerance for 'no' became her best alley.

He notices she's been quiet for too long and realizes she's in her head again. Looking down at her head on his shoulder, he can practically visualize her thoughts.

"What are you worried about?" His voice was so soft and his tone so concerning. It left this free space for her to freely open up to him.

"I don't want to go back to the early days of my career. For months I had roles with hardly any dialogue, felt more like a presence than an actual character most of the time."

"I don't see you going back to that. I don't need you fearin' somethin' that aint gon' happen."

"I love your optimism, I want it to rub off on me."

"You need to decompress. So after we get though running lines, I'll take you out tonight, some place low key like a bowling alley. We'll wear those ugly bowling shoes, snack on some hot dogs, it'll take ya mind of thangs."

Michonne looks down at her lap smiling to herself at the sweet suggestion, then looks up at him. "Sounds like you're taking me on the most lax date ever. I should warn you I'm not to good at bowling."

"I'm a very hands on teacher." He indicates with a grin.

"Oh, so that's where my enjoyment comes in." She teased.

"I'm sorry if its not romantic, we can do anything you want if you hate the idea. Its just that the place I have in mind, we could go there and no one would bother us. For the night we could be out in the world like normal people."

"Actually that sounds really..."

"Sad?"

"No, sweet. I haven't been a _normal_ person in years."

* * *

><p>This was the first date they should of had. Something normal, without any pressure. And Michonne, despite her usual glamorous wardrobe looked just as desirable in her jeans and t-shirt, an ensemble Rick shamelessly ogled her figure in.<p>

As the date progressed, Rick bowled like an amateur pro while Michonne's constant gutter balls didn't get her down, but prompted her to preform many undeserved victory dances. During her most recent gutter ball, Rick smirks, his blue stare glued to her swaying hips. He watches her in a way the takes from the intended innocence of the game.

Michonne's rhythmic derrière has a vice grip on his attention before a more pressing issue distracts him. To his left a group of young men gawking at her, he glances around the rest of the bowling alley to see even more eyes on her. Sitting up with anxiety, his girl has a good percent of the room's observation. He assumes its because of her dancing, instead of the fact that she was this well known face. He seams on edge when she returns. She stares at the scoreboard completely oblivious to her surroundings, while Rick refocuses his mind solely on her, and uses the moment to tease. "You know gutter balls are a bad thang right?"

"I was giving you the advantage before I demolished ya." She playfully retorts to save face.

"But you've rolled nothing but gutter balls. There's giving me a lead and then there's forfeiting." Rick takes a second and looks at her sideways, "are you losing on purpose because you think its cute?"

She laughed. "No! I have really bad aim okay? I think I'm throwing straight when I'm actually throwing diagonally. But you get a few dances out of it so shut up."

His laugh is perfectly timed with her emerging shy smile. Getting up to take his turn, Michonne sat back discreetly checking him out. Within seconds of him getting a good distance away from her, the young men he'd noticed before secretly approach Michonne while he's distracted. Rick finally manages to bowl less than perfectly, and turns around expecting to see some snide from Michonne, but instead she's laughing and surrounded by what he now realizes were just fans.

"Hey when you sawed that guy's arm off last season, me and my bros totally freaked. It was the best scene ever." A lanky brunette boy said in complete amazement of the actress.

"Thank you, I freaked too." Michonne smiled at the starstruck teen then his friends. Rick stands beside his date and wraps an arm around her waist. The teens all seem confused by his presence. Their stares annoy the singer who tilts his head encouraging the lead boy to speak up. "Somethin' wrong son?"

"Aint you that sad guy that sings all the time?" Michonne's jaw drops while Rick tries not to get too offended. "Yea I guess that's me." He lowers his head and laughs off the less then flattering portrayal.

"You guys want some autographs?" Michonne speaks to bring the now uncomfortable interaction between there small group to end. She's sweet approachable Michonne now, who doesn't go off on fans. When the boys leave, Rick looks over at her and half-heartedly jokes, "where are all my fans?"

"Hey..." Michonne steps in front of him moving her arms around him while he pulls her in close, "you have your biggest fan right here, and she tends to get pretty frisky."

Her smile meets with his devilish grin. "Is that right?"

"Just wait till you get her home, she'll do things to you, naughty things." He leans with a kiss, indulging in the suppleness of her full lips. Michonne eagerly deepens the kiss feelings as if there was no one else in the vicinity but just the two of them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the date, Michonne is constantly accosted by well meaning fans, all sorry for imposing on her. Its enough to have Rick wonder just how famous was she? Every new person seems to bother her at first, but warm her heart within seconds.<p>

Michonne grabs a bowling ball and throws it with all her might, but sadly she still sucks at the game and poor Rick has to watch the bowling ball leap over two lanes before striking someone else's pins down.

She curses under her breath as a giant muscular man, who's game had just been ruined by Michonne's haywire ball, charges towards the couple. Rick stands in front of Michonne as the man approaches. Towering over them he speaks with a base so heavy, Rick and Michonne's overactive imaginations can almost feel the room vibrate.

"I need to talk to the lady." The man says as Rick tries to talk him down.

"I know we may have knocked down some of your pins, but this doesn't need to happen right now."

The man reaches into his inside coat pocket as Michonne and Rick flinch. He pulls out a pen and paper smiling at the actress.

"Can I have your autograph, my son is a really big fan of your show. You're his favorite character."

"Ohh your son." Michonne laughs relieved that the man didn't do anything drastic.

"Alright I'm lying, its actually for me."

"Well you are my biggest fan so far." Michonne smiles and accepts his pen and paper. "What's your name?"

The man blushes "Tiny...its my prison name." Tiny then rolls up his slave revealing a portrait of a naked Michonne depicted as an angel with strategically placed clouds over her bust and pelvis area. Michonne's eyes widen with delight at the stunning tattoo. "Oh my god this is so beautiful." She says moving in to get a closer look. While Rick's thoughts are like a freight train. 'Is he serious? Is she serious? Is this a joke? I swear if Shane sent him over here to mess up our date-she should rub the tattoo see if its real.'

"Tiny you seem like a nice guy, what did you do to get yourself in trouble, if you don't mind me asking?" The actress asks Kindly.

"Some racist dude was talking shit about you so I killed him."

Michonne gasps. "Oh my god!"

"No I'm just joking...I just choked him out." The man laughs.

Michonne speaks aloud as she writes a sweet message, "for my best and biggest fan, much love and devotion Michonne."

Rick tilts his head thinking to himself, 'Michonne don't write that. Are you kidding me? That sounds like a weird love confession.' This was the most carefree the actress had been in a long time, so while she's in a haze of adoration, Rick is just on high alert, anticipating something from Tiny.

She hands back Tiny's pen and paper as he nods and thanks her before looking at Rick, "listen your last album got me and my wife back together. I just want to say thank you man. The first thing I did when I got out of prison was look for my lady, and apologize to her because I didn't wanna end up lonely like you." The large man extends his hand to Rick who shakes it with an appreciative head nod. As the two are alone again Rick poses a question to his date.

"So on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how successful was this date?"

"I'd give it a solid nine. What about you?"

Its hard for Rick to really gauge a number, from the interruptions, he's awareness of how fans perceived him, and Tiny, he couldn't really give this date the best score, despite it being with the best person in Michonne. Michonne whistles for his attention as he's thinking way to much, and gives him something to appreciate. She smiles and shimmies her chest at him, and Rick quickly speaks up.

"A ten! I give it a perfect ten."

_A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait, with finals and the holidays its been hard finding time to write. I drummed up this chapter as quickly as I could. Happy holidays!_


End file.
